


She Dreams

by asarahworld



Series: Bigger on the Inside [19]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: Disclaimer: I’ve only seen the first four episodes of S11 plus Kerblam!, so sorry if my characterization of the Doctor is off.





	She Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ve only seen the first four episodes of S11 plus Kerblam!, so sorry if my characterization of the Doctor is off.

She remembers. After all this time, after all these millennia have passed, she remembers. Not all of the time, of course, but they all had shaped the person she had become in some form or another. Especially her. Some nights, when she manages to sleep without the nightmares or emptiness, she dreams of a young woman with wanderlust in her eyes and so much compassion in her heart that she could teach empathy to a Dalek. And occasionally, the dream ends without the nightmare finale, only for the Doctor to reach out and feel an empty bed beside her. She’s gone, hopefully happy in that other world, with her other self.

Other nights she dreams of another young woman, with a desire to escape their homeworld and explore the universe that matched her own. She dreams of a granddaughter rebuilding a planet, living her own life, and being with the love of her life. She dreams of a promise that as of yet goes unfulfilled, the time having passed being unmeasurable, even by a Time Lord.

She dreams of them all, at one point or another. Some had died, but most lived. Perhaps most importantly, she remembers the ones who can’t. The ones whose memories were gone, who had lost more than just their knowledge of her. They had travelled the universe, and there were people who were safe because of them. She remembers for them, the ones who can’t, because someone has to.

Faces swirl together, names are occasionally mixed up, but she never forgets. Not completely. She remembers what it was like to forget, temporarily, and swears never again. No one deserves to be forgotten and so she goes through as many people as she can remember, starting with her current companions. Yaz, Ryan, and Graham. Grace. Bill. Nardole. Clara. River. Vastra and Jenny. Amy and Rory. Wilf. Adelaide. Christina. Jackson. Astrid. Martha. Donna. Mickey. Jack. Rose.

Helen. C’rizz. Lucie. Molly. Mary. Grace. Hex. Hector. Ace. Mel. Peri. Evelyn. Erimem. Charley. Liv. Jason. Crys. Constance. Kamelion. Turlough. Flip. Thomas. Tegan. Hannah. Nyssa. Adric. Ann. Romana. K-9. Leela. Harry. Sarah. Yates. Benton. The Brigadier. Jo. Liz. Zoe. Victoria. Jamie. Ben and Polly. Dodo. Sara. Katarina. Oliver. Steven. Vicki. Ian and Barbara. And her dear granddaughter, Susan.

She hopes she remembers them all. She hopes there doesn’t come a day when she can’t remember a single name or face that isn’t currently in the TARDIS.

I carry them with me. What they would've thought and said and done. I make them a part of who I am. So even though they're gone from the world, they're never gone from me.


End file.
